The Senior Leadership of the Cancer Center includes seven key positions: Director Associate Director - Administration Associate Director - Clinical Research Associate Director - Informatics Associate Director - Laboratory Research Associate Director - Multidisciplinary and Translational Research Associate Director - Population Sciences Research These individuals work collectively to guide planning and evaluations, create a vision, set goals, assess progress, and set the agenda for future directions. They determine strategies to leverage the breadth and depth of science on the UW-Madison campus. Meeting weekly, they carefully identify and foster research capabilities that will strengthen the UWCCC's Scientific Programs and extend cancer focus into new areas. The addition of a new position of Associate Director for Informatics will lead the development of a robust cancer-managed informatics infrastructure through a partnership with the School of Medicine and Public Health Clinical and Translational Science Award.